


This could be heaven for everyone.

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May - Freeform, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Freddie misses his boys so much, Heaven, Jim Hutton - Freeform, John Deacon - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, My friends will kill me for this, Queen - Freeform, Roger Taylor - Freeform, Sad, lonely!freddie, mentions of aids, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: ‘One by one, only the good die young.’ Freddie Mercury died on 24th November 1991. It’s only a matter of time until he is reunited with the people he loves the most.





	This could be heaven for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way religious and do not believe in heaven in the traditional way. I would also like to say that I am not ‘predicting’ when each band member dies, these are just random days so don’t take it too seriously! This is just something I’ve wanted to write for a while and this was the only way I could think to write it, enjoy.

**24th November 1991**

After there was darkness, there was light. Freddie cursed under his breath as he blinked slowly, letting himself adjust to his surroundings. “Hello?” He croaked out, wincing slightly at how dry his throat was. “Jim, sweetheart, where are you?” He looked around properly, recognising where he was slightly. Before him, stood his very own Garden Lodge, but, somehow it looked newer. Freddie frowned to himself as he walks on site, fumbling for his keys. It’s then that he catches himself in a window reflection. “What the-“ He mumbles to himself. Staring back at him, was a vision of himself from the 80s, his cheeks seemed fuller, he still had that moustache, his hair was long, yet shorter than it was in the 70s. He touched his face, smoothing over the soft hollow of his cheekbone and he flinched slightly. “What’s going on?” He furrows his eyebrows before walking into the house, having found his keys. “Hello?” The singer shouts, but the only reply he gets is an echo back. He looks around, everything is the same, apart from there is no one there apart from him. “Maybe they’ve gone out to shop or something.” Freddie mumbles, spotting a note on the table. He takes the note with shaky hands as he sits on his couch.

_Dear Mr Mercury,_

_I hope we haven’t caused you too much confusion, but a congratulations is in order. You’ve made it to heaven!_

_When you died, you’re brain shut down, but seconds before we in H3N gathered enough data to know when and where you are happiest and it is our job to make sure you enjoy the rest of your time here, so you came into heaven in your favourite body and will live in your favourite place form your lifetime._

_Your loved ones are still on earth so we suggest you get re-aquatinted with some of your old friends who also made it to heaven._

_we hope this has cleared up any concerns you had._

_Kind Regards_

_H3N team._

The singer lets the paper drop. Dead. He was dead. Freddie let out a choked sob. He understood the severity of his illness, and knew he would die sooner rather than later, but now he was dead, nothing made sense anymore. He padded up to his bedroom, opening the door he lay down. He looked to his right and let out another sob. On his bedside table was a picture he had, had for years before he had moved into Garden Lodge. It was a picture of him with all his boys, that’s Brian, Roger, John and Jim. They are all smiling, in fact, Freddie looks like he’s laughing. They all look happy. Freddie clings onto the picture, holding it to his chest as tears fall. “God I hope to see you all again one day, but please, take your time.” And with that, he fell asleep.

 

**1st January 2010**

It had felt like a whole lifetime before Freddie had heard the knock at his door. He had spent the first year in heaven locked away in Garden Lodge, with no desire to move or think, scared that if he did much more than breathe his thoughts would be consumed by worrying over how his boys are, if they had made it to heaven or if they were still alive. He hoped it was the latter, he made them all promise to lead a full and happy life when he was on his death bed.

The next few years, Freddie began to get out the house more and reacquaint himself with some familiar faces. He was in close knits with John Lennon and Jimi Hendrix at this point, among many other wonderful people. 

He was in the living room, writing down the hundredth song he had written since coming to heaven, knowing one day he can play them with his boys, when he head the knock. “Who could that be?” He mumbles, putting the pen and paper down and going to the door. He opened the door slightly before immediately shutting it, his breath caught in his throat. It, it couldn’t be, could it? Freddie lets out a shaky breath before opening the door again, confirming his suspicions. In front of him, looking exactly how he did the day Freddie met him, was his husband, Jim Hutton. “Darling?” He whispers in disbelief and Jim smiles widely, tears threatening to spill from his gorgeous brown eyes that made Freddie fall in love with him ten times over. “Hello my love.” Jim says shakily as tears fall down his face. Immediately Freddie pulls him into the house, hugging him tightly as tears of his own fall. They hold each other for what feels like hours before Freddie looks up at his lover. “Y-you’re here, you’re really here! How are you here?” Freddie gasps out and Jim smiles sadly as he looks down at Freddie. “Let’s not worry about that now Fred. We’ve got nineteen years to make up on.” He says quietly, leaning down to kiss his husband. “Nineteen years? What year is it?” Freddie tilts his head in confusion. “I believe just after the new year in 2010, so happy new year my love.” Jim mumbles softly as they lay on the couch.

”Jim.” Freddie says after a while, and the Irishman hums in response. “How are my boys?” He bites his lip anxiously, as long as they are safe and happy, that’s all he cares about. “Your boys? Rog and Brian are doing fantastically Fred! They did what you said and are carrying on Queen’s legacy, Rog had two other children since you last saw him and has a new wife, Sarina, she’s amazing. Brian is also doing grand, he has done so much with NASA, NASA Fred, you’d be so proud.” Jim rambles fondly and Freddie’s let’s tears of joy spill down his cheeks. “What about Deaky?” He smiles. “I bet he’s doing amazing things too.” At the mention of John’s name, Jim’s fond smile fades. “He’s uh.” He runs a hand across Freddie’s stomach, resting a hand there. “Retired uh, shortly after ‘97. He completely shut everyone out. Hardly speaks to Bri and Rog, let alone anyone else. He really uh, took your death hard Freddie.” Jim is talking so quietly, Freddie could hardly had him, yet still managed to hear every word and his heart fell to the floor. John Deacon, his Johnny. Freddie gripped onto Jim’s shirt as silent tears fell, wetting the shirt his husband was wearing. “You’ll see him one day darling, you’ll see them all and you can all be happy again I swear to you.” Jim promises and that’s the last thing that’s said between the two men for the rest of the day.

 

**26th July 2025**

This time, there was no knock at the door, in fact, Freddie wasn’t even in the house when he arrived, however, when Freddie did get home, he got the shock of his life. “Jim?” Freddie called out, hearing hushed voices in the front room. “Darling, do we have a guest?” The singer asks as he hangs his coat up, popping his sunglasses on the side. “I think it’s just best if you come in here Freddie.” Jim finally calls back and so Freddie does what he’s told, walking into the living room. The first person he sees is Jim he’s looking at Freddie with a big smile and Freddie smiles back at him, watching as Jim nods to the other side of the room. Freddie looked over in confusion, wondering why the guest hadn’t said hello yet, but when he saw his face, he didn’t have any more questions, or even time to think before he was engulfed into the safest, most familiar arms he knew. His hand reached into blonde hair as he grips tightly to the other man before pulling back. “You’re here.” Freddie croaks, his voice laced with emotion as he stares into the blue eyes he once called home. “I’m here Fred.” Roger’s voice is soft, yet gruff, just as Freddie remembered. “Oh Roger I’ve missed you so much.” Freddie pulls his best friend into a tight hug again as he cries into the other’s shoulder. “We’ve got so much to talk about” Roger whispers against the other.

”2025 huh, and I thought I was old!” Freddie giggles. The two band mates are curled up together in the garden on one of Freddie’s love seats. “Honestly Fred, I’m glad they let me have my body from the 80s back because.” Roger sucked in a dramatic breathes they both desolve into fits of laughter. “So how are the others?” Freddie asks finally and Roger snuggle more into the singer’s arms. “John seems happy enough, we try to see him once or twice a month, but it’s by the by, he has Ronnie still and she looks after him.” Roger hums softly. “And Bri?” Freddie strokes Roger’s hair softly and watches as he closes his eyes at the sensation. “Bri is doing well too, we stopped touring about two years ago but he still comes round all the time and we hang out lots, but uh, yeah.” Roger seems distant when talking about his other best friend and Freddie’s movements in his hair stops. “What are you thinking Roggie?” The singer couldn’t help to coo out and Roger sits up to look at Freddie with a worried look. “I’m scared for him Fred. I ah- not sure if Jim told you or not but uh, when, after you, you know, passed.” Roger swallows thickly and Freddie takes a hold of his hand, the other reaching to wipe a tear that fell, stopping it from coursing down his face. “Brian fell deeply into his depression, he uh. He t-tried to kill himself Freddie, I’m so scared he’ll try again and I won’t be there to stop him this time.” The drummer lets himself cry this time, feeling the guilt build inside him and Freddie’s pulls him in for a hug, letting his own tears fall. “Don’t blame yourself love, it’s not your fault. He’s a strong man, he’ll be okay.” He felt himself comforting not only Roger, but himself too. They fell asleep like that, the two best friends holding one another, where they should be, together.

 

**27th July 2025**

Roger woke the next day, untangling himself from Freddie. He couldn’t believe after all these years he was back in his best friends arms. He noticed that at some point, Jim must of put a blanket over them and so when he managed to get up, he made a job of tucking Freddie back in, before going inside and into the kitchen to get some water. Just as he finished, there was a knock at the door. As he was the only person awake, Roger deemed it was okay for him to answer and so that’s what he did. Standing before him was a young Brian May, slimmer than he remembered with black curls down to his shoulders. He hadn’t seen him like this since at least the early 80s. He notices that his eyes are red rimmed from crying and Roger snaps out of his day dream. “Oh Brim.” Roger sighs as he realises his suspicions of Brian not being able to to live without him were true. “Roggie.” Brian’s voice wavers and Roger pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry.” Roger whispers against him, holding him tightly. The drummer let his best friend cry as he held him, both standing as he does.

”Roger? Did I hear the door go?” A voice calls after a while and Brian freezes looking at Roger for conformation. Roger bites his lip as he nods, excitement in his eyes and as quick as a flash Brian lets go, sprinting towards the voice and tackling his other best friend into a hug. “W- Bri?” Freddie is frozen as he hugs back, confusion in his eyes. “Freddie, Freddie oh my god Freddie.” Brian sobs and Freddie pulls him close, looking at Roger who’s standing in the doorway, tears falling, his face full of hurt and Freddie realises why Brian is here so soon. “Oh darling.” Freddie allows himself to cry too as he opens his arms for Roger to join the hug, both men engulfing Brian protectively as they all held each other for what felt like a life time.

A while later, they are all on the couch. Brian laying down with his head on Roger and legs draped over Freddie as they talked. “Y-you know.” Brian says softly as they finish one conversation, a small silence formed from the three men. “I didn’t kill myself.” Roger sucked a breath in and Freddie swallowed, feeling slightly light headed. “When I found out you had passed Roggie, my brain went into over drive and I had an overwhelming pain in my chest, my body  completely shut down and passed out. I never remember waking up so considering where I am now, I assume I never did wake up and just died there and then.” Roger holds Brian tightly as he lets himself cry, Brian had died of a broken heart and it was his fault. “Don’t.” Freddie mumbles, as if he had heard what Roger was thinking and the latter shot Freddie a look. “Brimi I’m sure you’re with me when I tell Roger he should not blame himself at all for how you passed.” There was a slight angry undertone to the eldest’s voice and Brian sat up at that, pulling Roger in so he wasn’t practically on his lap. “He’s right. It’s not your fault. It could of happened at any point, we were getting older as it was Roggie, don’t you dare put any of the blame on yourself.” Brian kissed Roger on the side of the head. “I know, I guess it’s just the timing of it all, it’s only been a day since I died Bri, you still had so much to do. You have so much to be proud of Brimi.” Roger sniffs and he cuddles into both his friends as they talk once more.

 

**19th August 2041**

When John Richard Deacon died, he did not go to Garden Lodge to meet his best friends, as they weren’t there. He looked at the scene in front of him, pushing his long hair out of his face. He looked to be about 20 years old again and he loved it. He was faced with the entrance to a night club. Inside he saw the people he looked up to the most, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He felt himself move to the music as he let himself go, the happiest he had been since he could remember. He danced for hours as people started to clear the dance floor. On the far side of the club stood Brian, Roger and Freddie, who had all decided to go on a night out at the nightclub that had been opened by a 21st century dj that none of them could of remembered the name of. Drinks in hand, the three men chatted over the noise of the club, laughing and enjoying themselves as they did. 

The three boys settle after something funny was shared between them, when they hear someone whisper the name of an old friend. “John Deacon still has moves after all these years I see.” A man says to his friend as they walk past and the three band mates look at each other, eyes wide. “Did he just-“ Freddie asks in disbelief and Roger nods, unable to speak. They immediately leave the booth in search for their friend but they don’t have to search for long when they spot their best friend looking like he did the day they met him, dancing with so much passion and love. Brian reaches over and squeezes Freddie’s hand. “He’s been waiting for this for years Fred, it’s time.” Freddie shoots a greatful look as nerves build inside of him and he leans forward, tapping  his favourite person in the world on the shoulder. “W-What?” John blinks as he stops dancing. He looks over to who had disturbed him, ready to tell them to piss off, but instead everything went silent, he felt like he couldn’t move as his visioned focused on a face he thought he’d never see again. “F-Fred?” He hears himself talking and he sees Freddie’s mouth move, yet can’t hear what he’s saying, too in shock to focus. “-eaky, darling can you hear me?” The world around him seems to come back, the music playing, the flashing lights and Freddie Mercury right in front of him. “Freddie.” He gasps, pushing forward to grab hold of him and Freddie holds him tightly. “I missed you sweetheart.” He mumbles softly into the youngest’s hair. Beyond the singer’s shoulders, he sees his two other band mates Brian and Roger and he wriggles away from Freddie, walking over to the other two and pulls them both into a hug. “I’m so fucking sorry.” He says to both boys and Roger’s pulls him close. “Let’s get out of here?” Brian suggests and Freddie nods from in front of them as they leave the club.

The four members of Queen return to Garden Lodge and they sit down together. “How long has it been?” Brian mumbles looking over to John and the boy sniffs. “For us all? 50 years, and uh, you two died sixteen years and twenty three days ago.” John bites his lip and Roger gasps “you’re 90 today Deaks?” He sits up with a grin and Deaky laughs. “I guess I am 90 today Rog.” And they all laugh. “Who’d have thought it, our Deaks is the oldest!’ Freddie giggles as he kisses him on the cheek. “Happy birthday darling.” John beams at him, this is the happiest he’s been for almost sixty years and he’s surrounded by his boys once more.

It had gotten late and all Freddie’s boys had gone to sleep, piled on top of each other of the couch. He wriggled away from them as he pottered around in search of Jim, who was found up in their room reading. “Hi love, John Deacon’s here.” Freddie said, trying to contain his his excitement and Jim beams up at him, looking at him through the rim of his glasses. “That’s wonderful darling!” He smiles and Freddie hops into bed beside him. “Isn’t it just! To think I have all my boys back!” He snuggles in next to his husband, who kisses him on the side of his head. “And we’ll never leave each other again.” The singer yawns as he closes his eyes. “Never again.”

 

 

 


End file.
